Finding Home
by jemster23
Summary: When Bella Swan returns to her old hometown to help her ailing Gran, the last thing she expected or wanted was to fall for gorgeous construction worker, Edward Cullen. But will he be able to fix more than her rundown house? A simple love story about letting go of past demons, taking chances, and finding love.
1. Chapter 1

Finding home

Disclaimer:I own nothing- Not twilight, not Robert Pattinson, nothing :(

Authors note: Hello! Long time no see! No, your eyes don't deceive you, I have started another story! It was originally intended for the ruggeddom contest, but sadly I missed the deadline, so I have decided to break it up into smaller chapters instead. I hope you like it:)

~*Chapter 1*~

"Hello, EMC construction Limited. Alice speaking. How may I help?" a chirpy voice on the end of the line answered.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan," I replied awkwardly. Sadly I was just as nervous on phone as I was when dealing with people face to face. "I need someone to take a look at my roof" I told her, not really having a clue what I was suppose to say.

"Okay, well what seems to be the problem?" Alice inquired.

Oh the irony.

I really didn't know where to start so in the end I opted for a shortened version and explained the trouble I was having with my leaky ceiling.

Though in truth that was only the start of the problems I faced when living in a old house.

I loved my old house, truly I did. It was the house I had grown up in and spent the majority of my happiest childhood years in before I was forced to live with my Mom after my Father passed away when I was a teenager.

Me and my Mother, Renee have never had the tight knit bond I shared with my Father or my Grandma since. In fact, I haven't spoken to her since I was 18 and I was finally free to go off to college and start a new life, away from her.

But the little said about that the better.

I did however remain close to my Gran and we kept in regular contact throughout my years at college. She's the only family I have left so when she suffered a stroke just after I graduated I came back right away to help her recover.

What started out as a short stay soon became more permanent and I immediately felt at ease in the one place I considered home. I've been staying in Forks ever since.

While I'm sure to some Fork would be considered dull and boring, I liked the quiet life I led and I was fortunate enough to work from home.

The only downfall of my job was that unfortunately the freelance writing I did was slow and paid very little so money was always tight. And while I would have loved to have renovated the house sooner it just wasn't possible. What with Nan's medical bills and my student loan, it left very little money on the side to restore the house to its former glory.

I'd been putting it off for as long as I could, while I tried to save the money for repairs. But sadly everything has a time limit and when the roof started leaking in this morning I knew that was the final straw and made the call for help.

Forks is a small town, as in so tiny there is only one company in town that could do the work. Not that I'd have gone anywhere else. Best friends and business partners, Emmett McCarthy and Edward Cullen run a renowned trusted, local and honest company, unlike some of the other cowboys in larger towns and cities. And while they are only young and have not been going that long people requested them from outside of town to work on their properties so I trusted their judgement.

"Sounds like Edward's the man you want," Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Unfortunately his schedule is pretty full this week. The earliest I can fit you in for an evaluation with him is the end of next week, and even then he wouldn't be able to start the work till next month." She said sadly.

"Otherwise, Emmett is free on Wednesday if you wanted him to take a look. His schedule is a little more free so he could probably get the work done sooner too?" Alice helpfully offered.

"Wednesdays perfect!" I said, jumping at the chance. To be honest I was relieved to be dealing with Emmett, because quite frankly Edward Cullen made me all kinds of nervous.

I've never actually spoken to him but I'd seen him in town enough times to know who he was. Everyone knew who Edward Cullen was.

In a town like Forks men like him couldn't go unnoticed. He's ruggedly good looking, like one of the heroes in the novels I secretly read. And he's tall, comfortably over six feet, with a perfectly chiselled jaw, a long straight nose and the most perfect pink lips that turn up into the sexiest crooked half-smile you could ever see. His hair is the most unusual shade of brown, with a hint of bronze and styled in the most perfect, chaotic mess.

His ruggedness was appealing; Even to me - the equivalent of the town recluse.

It wasn't like I purposely led the life of a nun. Its just that my freelance work and looking after Gran left very little time for an active social life.

Not that I ever really had one. In high school I was painfully shy and awkward, and in college I struggled to fit in and make friends. The fact is that I was used to being alone. I wasn't interested in boys and they certainly weren't interested in me.

I didn't want or expect any more than a simply, quiet life on my own, but Edward Cullen brought out all kinds of feelings and hopes that I had long given up on having.

No, it would be for the best that I kept away from him. It was safer that way.

Happily ever afters didn't exist. I'd accepted that a long time ago and refused to build my hopes up.

**Authors note: Well, what do we think? This story is mostly pre written and only 10 chapters or so long, so updates will be fairly regular:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews. The response to the first chapter was incredible. Posting the first chapter of a new story is always the most scary part so it means a lot that so many of you reviewed and added it onto alert already:) I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**I'm not sure I can keep up with the daily updates but I'm going to try and post as regularly as I can and not keep you hanging too long. All being well there will be another chapter tomorrow.**

~*Chapter 2*~

The next few days passed quickly and luckily without incident as I had tried to make the house more presentable knowing that Emmett was coming around to take a look at the damage. All day I had been running around trying to keep and eye on Gran and finishing my projects. Somewhere along the way I lost track of time and was surprised when the doorbell sounded, signalling his arrival.

I had been too busy worrying over Gran and getting the house in order that I hadn't had a chance to tidy up my own appearance. Not that it mattered anyway; it was only Emmett after all, I thought as I went to answer the door.

Except when I opened the door I instantly wished I could turn right around and run back inside because none other than Edward Cullen stood before me. He was so tall I had to lift my face to meet his eyes. From a distance he was gorgeous but up close was another thing entirely and I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment.

My reaction was understandable and I could only gape like a idiot as I took in his appearance.

The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were the most unusual shade of green I had ever seen; The colour of emeralds, flecked with gold and hazel. Odd but unmistakably beautiful. I gazed into them and I was lost.

However, when I eventually came out of my shock I was startled to see that he was looking at me expectantly. I felt my skin start to flush under the heat of his gaze.

His lips seemed to twitch like he was fighting a smile before he spoke. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" he said, introducing himself.

The minute he spoke I was gone. His voice was beautiful, and unique. My heart jumped to my throat, my pulse began to hammer, and an odd combination of heat and chill gripped me.

I stood there motionless unsure of what was happening. I don't know what the hell had come over me. Sure, I have always been shy and awkward but I had never been so lost for words. Why couldn't I string a sentence together? This was plain embarrassing!

Thankfully Edward seemed undeterred by my silence and smiled as he persisted. "You must be Bella?" He asked.

Realising I was behaving no better than a lovesick school girl, I pulled myself together and attempted to act natural.

Swallowing, I said hoarsely,"Y-Yes, that's me."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella" his smooth, deep, velvet voice spoke as he extended his hand towards mine. When I shook his hand I couldn't help but gasp as I was overcome by the strangest tingling sensation. Edward's hand was much larger than my own and rough to the touch but when he gently squeezed my hand I felt nothing but warmth radiating from his fingers.

His voice soon broke me from my haze. "So is it okay if we come inside?"

"Of course, come in." I urged, realising I had left him standing on the doorstep for God knows how long.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard. I was expecting Emmett." I explained, trying to make an excuse for my strange behavior.

"Yeah, he was suppose to be, but he got called away at the last minute, so I stepped in. I hope that's ok?" Edward asked, uncertainty creeping into his tone. I looked curiously across and was shocked to note that his cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them.

"Of course, I was just surprised is all," I explained and was rewarded with another gorgeous smile.

"So is it okay if we take a look around, see what we're dealing with here?" Edward asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah sure, come in" I agreed, finally stepping aside to let him through.

To be honest I was grateful when he asked to look around the house because I really didn't like or understand the unnerving feelings he was bringing out in me. I was drawn to him in a way no other man had ever affected me before.

Half hour later Edward returned with one of his co worker, both with matching tense expressions. Though Edward tried to hide his concerns it was obvious he was apprehensive about their findings. No doubt the repairs were going to run up to more than I anticipated or could likely afford and I started preparing myself for the worst.

"So what's the damage?" I asked, attempting to sound positive in spite of their tight expressions.

"Where do you want me to start?" The man besides Edward spoke first. "The leak in roof is just the start of your problems. Your porch is on the verge of collapse and your flooring is dodgy at best. To be honest I'm surprised it has held out for so long." He reprimanded.

I felt my cheeks flush red at his honest assessment. I knew the house was in a bad state, but hearing someone else confirmed it was pretty humiliating and I flushed with embarrassed. Luckily Gran chose that moment to call out my name and I was grateful for the escape.

"Please excuse me a moment," I said and hurried to check that she was okay.

When I finally returned and found Edward and his colleague in the kitchen they were both acting different, and it was obvious that they had talked about either me or the house in my absence. Probably both.

"Paul, why don't you go and make a start on measuring up?" Edward suggested.

Paul followed his request, leaving the two of us alone. That's when the butterflies kicked in and I realised I needed to get this over with as quick and painlessly as possible.

"I appreciate you coming here Mr Cullen," I began apprehensively.

"Please call me Edward," he interjected.

"Like I was saying, Edward," I corrected. "I appreciate you taking the time to come and see me but to be honest I haven't the money or the resources to consider such a renovations at the moment" I said, blushing and looking everywhere other than at him.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time," I apologised, before finally finding the courage to meet Edward's gentle gaze.

"Bella, I know it sounds like a lot of work but before you right me off completely at least give me a chance to give you a proper estimate. We have options, I can look at cheaper alternatives and get back to you with my best offer." He sounded genuine and for some reason I wanted to trust him.

"If you're sure? I don't want to waste any more of your time," I asked to confirm.

"Nonsense, I enjoy a challenge." Edwards smile was blinding, and for some reason I found myself smiling along with him.

"I'll be back tomorrow to finish measuring up and hopefully give you a better idea of what we are dealing with," he said cheerfully, offering me a crooked grin on his way out.

So much for hiding. I had a feeling I would be seeing a lot more of Edward Cullen over the coming weeks. I don't know what scared me more; the fact that I should have been fearful of that or the fact that I wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again your kind words and encouragement astounds me. Thank you, thank you, thank you:) It's only a short chapter today but I hope you like it all the same.**

~*chapter 3*~

As promised Edward returned the following day with his big plans and a final break down of how much he estimated the work to come too.

It may as well have been in a foreign language for what I understood, but luckily for me Edward was very thorough in going through every detail of what he was suggesting and he tried to explain it to me as simply as possible.

He seemed eager to ensure that I understood all aspects of the job, which reassured me that he wasn't trying to rip me off.

For all the work that needed doing, I was actually rather surprised by Edwards estimates. If anything his quote seemed rather generous, and was much less than I had expected, but what did I know?

"So if you are happy with the plans we can start as soon as next week?" Edward suggested once he had finished going over some of the final details.

"Really, you can fit me in that soon?" I questioned, remembering how Alice had said that his schedule was pretty full for the next few weeks.

"Yeah, we had a last minute cancellation this week. Plus, we have a few extra pairs of hands helping us out over the summer so it shouldn't be a problem," he sounded confident. "Does a week on Tuesday sound good to you?"

"That sounds good to me." I tried to sound positive in-spite of the slight panic I was feeling at the thought of how I was going to be able to function normally with Edward in such close proximity.

And so, a week and a half later EMC construction arrived on my doorstep eager to make a start on the restoration of my home. Edward brought with him a small group of workers, all of whom he was eager to introduce me to. Not being used to being around so many people, it was a little intimidating to have a house full of people, but they all seemed like genuinely nice guys and I found myself relaxing with Edwards reassuring smile and enthusiasm to get the work started.

"And finally, this big guy here is Jake," he offered signalling towards the tall guy besides him. He looked vaguely familiar and it was only when we got talking about his sisters, Emily and Claire that I realised why I recognise him.

Back when I lived with Charlie I used to play with them when we were children. Jake is four years younger than us and back then he was nothing more than a scrawny kid who pulled my hair and threw mud at me, but now he had grown into someone completely unrecognizable from the boy he once was.

He was every teenage girl's fantasy with his black wavy mane, his perfect white teeth, dark brown eyes, and cute dimples that gave him a boyish look of mischief that I suspected had melted many hearts in Forks over the years.

He was a total contrast to Edwards wayward, slightly scruffy appearance, and despite my own apprehensions about getting too close to anyone, I was drawn to him and I couldn't help looking across at Edward from time to time. He was always busy, working away, or directing his co workers.

Clearly he thrived on being in charge and if I'm honest his confidence was kind of hot. Correction, it was a major turn on and I had to fight the urge to openly stare at Edward while he worked. I repeatedly told myself to stop looking before he caught me out and I embarrassed myself.

However, it was a harder task than I thought it would be and while some of the guys started unloading their tools I tried to divert my focus away from Edward and caught up with Jake briefly.

I learnt that he was helping out over the summer break before he headed off to university in the fall. Jake was very chatty and so easy to talk to, and he had just started telling me how Claire was getting married at the end of the year when Edward signed across that it was time they made a start on the days tasks.

"When you're ready Jake, we can get started." Edwards gruff voice interrupted our brief catch up. It was the first time I'd seen him remotely grumpy and I hoped I hadn't gotten Jake into trouble.

"I'd better leave you to it then," I quickly excused myself and made my way back inside the house.

As expected progress on the house was pretty slow on the first day. They had started off with fixing the porch which Edward worried was the most unstable and needed immediate attention. Still, I didn't mind as it gave me plenty of opportunities to steal sneaky glances in his direction, which I had been doing for most of the morning.

Could I sound any more like a stalker?

I told myself to stop looking. I really did, but every time I forced myself to look away it was like my eyes were drawn back to Edward and on one such occasion I was staring helplessly when he suddenly looked up at me. My breath hitched and the heat rose to my face at being caught out.

His perfect pink lips turned up into that crooked half-smile, which was quickly becoming my undoing. He lifted his hand to go with his smirk and that's when I finally looked away. Embarrassed, I brought my hair over my shoulders to try and cover my face and my embarrassing blush. However, it was never too long before my eyes reverted back to him.

When the day drew to a close and the guys began packing up their tools I headed outside to see what progress had been made. To me it looked like a giant mess with bits of rubble here and there but Edward was quick to assure me it looked a lot worse than it was, and the building would commence the following day.

"You head off home, Paul, I can finish up here." Edward offered as he continued loading up the truck.

"You sure boss?" Paul checked.

"You go, say hi to Leah and the kids for me," Edward called out as Paul started walking toward his car.

"That was very nice of you," I told him, but Edward shrugged off my praise.

"It's nothing. I'm in no hurry to get home." he said casually.

"Wont your wife miss you?" the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I don't know where that came from and Edwards knowing smirk told me I had been far from inconspicuous.

"Sorry, that's none of my business," I hastily apologised before I rushed back into safety of the house.

Yeah, I would definitely need to keep a safe distance from Edward tomorrow. Who knows what I would say or do next!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Updates just weren't possible during the week, but to make up for that we have an extra long chapter today and hopefully more to come over the weekend. This chapter is one of my favorites so far as it finally gives us some quality Bella and Edward time. I hope you like it:)**

~*~chapter 4 ~*~

After my embarrassing word vomit the evening before, I woke up the next morning determined to stay as far away from Edward as possible. And after saying a quick hello and good morning to him and the rest of his team I retreated to the house to prevent any more potentially embarrassing incidents from occurring.

Unfortunately for me Edward seemed just as determined to seek me out and throughout the day he was keen to keep me updated on the progress they were making. He was very conscientious like that.

By all accounts the guys were working incredibly fast, so much so that Edward seemed to think that they would only need another day, two at the most before they would be ready to move on to the roof. Edward was very professional and made no comment about my remarks last night. It was as if yesterday hadn't even happened which helped me relax and get past my silly worrying.

That said, I stayed hidden away at my desk, which was probably for the best as I was far less likely to make a fool out of myself that way. I had a lot to get through this week anyway so I kept my head down and worked through it as best as I could. Like so many other times before I was so engrossed in my work, and lost track of time. So much so that when the end of the day came I was startled by the knock at the door.

I hurried to answer it, finding Edward waiting. "Bella," he smiled, sending my racing heart into overdrive.

"Hi Edward," I responded, attempting to sound natural when inside I was anything but.

"I haven't seen you around much today so I thought you would like an update before I head off," he started telling me.

"The good news is that your porch is almost done. Jake and Paul are going to finish it off tomorrow while the rest of us move on to the next challenge," he explained.

"That's good," I replied, slightly puzzled by Edwards unusual behavior.

He was stood there, looking a little unsure of himself as he rubbed back of his neck nervously, his other hand buried deeply in his pocket. He had seemed okay around me this morning and throughout the day but I couldn't help thinking that maybe my forwardness last night had freaked him out more than he was letting on.

"So I guess I will be going," he said suddenly, sounding a little disheartened for some reason.

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say.

"Bella, are you going to invite the poor boy in, or leave him standing on the doorstep all night?" Grans voice echoed down the hallway. I turned around just in time to see her teasing grin before she headed up the stairs.

I blushed, hoping that perhaps that was the reason behind Edwards odd behavior.

"Oh sorry, of course come in," I practically begged, immediately stepping aside so that he could come inside.

"Would you like a tea or coffee?" I offered when we had made our way into the kitchen.

"A coffee would be great thanks," he smiled, more comfortable now.

When I had finished making our drinks I went over to join Edward. Seeing him looking so at home in my kitchen threw me into a bit of a spin and I had to refrain from imagining him here on a daily basis.

"So..."

"So."

We both said at the same time then laughed at our eagerness.

"You first," I encouraged.

"I was just going to ask how your days has been?" he asked shyly and just like that I was having my first real none work related conversation with Edward Cullen.

Normally I was never very comfortable around people that I barely knew, but there was something about Edward that put me at ease instantly and we quickly fell into easy conversation.

Being somewhat of a loner I didn't go into town very often and when I did it was only out of necessity. I knew very little about the town, or the people in it but Edward seemed happy to fill me in. He was a very open and honest person and he told me all about his family and his friendship with Emmett. In particular he talked with great affection about his younger Sister, Alice, whom I realized I had spoken with when I had made the call to EMC construction only a few weeks ago.

In return I told him more about my own life. I talked about college and the work I did and how I had come to live with my Gran shortly after she had her stroke. I learnt that we were the same age and the similarities didn't end there. We had a lot in common; we shared the same tastes in music, favorite TV shows and interests. While I loved books, Edward confessed to his secret love of comic books. I stifled a laugh when his cheeks turned red at the revelation that he was a closet geek.

"So your Gran seems like a real character," Edward smirked no doubt thinking about her not so subtle comments earlier.

"She has her moments," I smiled, remembering some of her more funny antics. For her age and the problems she had with her health she was a real personality and hadn't let the stroke defeat her.

"Is it just the two of you now?" Edward asked hesitantly, as though he could sense the subject was a difficult one for me.

"Yeah, its just been the two of us since my Dad died when I was in high school." I told him.

I didn't go into the detail about the botched robbery that had taken my Father away from us. The unfairness of it all still bothered me, even now. Usually I refrained from talking about Dad because the memories were too painful but Edward had the strangest type of grip on me. I felt like I could tell him anything without fear of judgement or sympathy. Most importantly he didn't push me to tell him anything I wasn't comfortable with.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bella. That must have been really tough on you." Edward said, his voice full of concern as he reached out to take my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze before he drew his hand away.

"It was," I answered honestly. There was no use in denying it.

"So did you come and live with you Gran after that?" he asked looking a little confused.

"Not at first, no," I grimaced, thinking about that awful period after Charlie's death when I went to live with my Mother.

Renee was in her own world and had a couldn't care less attitude. She was selfish and uncaring and showed not a sign of grief or sorrow that Dad had passed away. She certainly wasn't sympathetic to the fact that I'd lost my father either.

In truth we didn't have a relationship. She barely even spoke to me and if by some miracle she did, it was only to tell me how little she thought of me and how much of a burden it was having me around. She drank a lot which was usually when the more hurtful insults would come out of her mouth. Like how she never wanted me when I was born and that she didn't want me now either.

Yeah, my Mother was a real piece of work.

Realizing I hadn't answered Edwards question I continued. "I went to stay with my Mom in Phoenix before college."

I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice but Edward picked up on it.

"You two aren't close?" He inquired.

"Not exactly." I paused for a moment, trying to keep from spilling out what I really thought about my so called Mother. "We have a difficult relationship," I told him. That was putting it mildly.

"So it's just the two of you now?" Edward asked his voice sounding strange. "There's no one else to help you out?"

"No, like I said it's just me and Grams now," I tried to sound casual but my voice sounded false, even to my own ears.

"But enough about me!" I interrupted, trying to deflected the conversation away from my past. "Tell me about you? What got you into construction? Is it something you always saw yourself doing?" I asked genuinely interested.

I'd been fortunate enough to see Edward at work and it was clear from his enthusiasm and his hands on approach that he loved what he did. He didn't delegate tasks to workers as I'm sure many other bosses did.

"Hardly," Edward replied, his head shaking in silent laughter.

"When I was younger I was adamant that I was going to be a doctor like my Father." He admitted, which surprised me.

"I had it all planned out. I had even started thinking about what colleges I was thinking of applying for that far in advance."

"What changed your mind?" I asked intrigued.

"My Dad had a heart attack when I was in high school," he told me.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Edward. That's awful, Is he okay now?" I worried.

"He's fine," Edward assured me, but he still looked a little weary from re-living obviously painful memories.

"He was only 45 years old at the time. Needless to say it was bit of a wake up call to him. Dad loved his job, so much so that it became his life. He was the youngest chief of staff the hospital had ever had, which obviously came with a lot of extra pressure. He worked all hours, stressed too much and eventually worked himself into the ground. His body could only take so much before it shut down," Edward said solemnly.

This time it was my turn to comfort him, and I hesitantly reached across to take his hand in mine. I wished I knew a way to comfort him, but if Edwards small smile was anything to go by I think it helped.

"Once he had recovered Dad cut back on his hours and started looking for another job. Something less stressful and a quieter life."

"That's what brought you to Forks?" I guessed.

"Yeah, we moved here six months later when a post at hospital came up. " Edward nodded back, seemingly lost in his own thoughts again.

"You know we must have just missed each other," he mused. "You had gone to live with your Mom by then?"

"Yeah it was around that time." I confirmed.

I felt a genuine sadness when I considered how we had literally just missed one another. And I couldn't help but wonder would have happened if we'd have met back then.

Would Edward have even noticed me or spoke to me? Would we have been friends? Or maybe something more? I thought hopefully but quickly dashed my wishful thinking aside. There was no use thinking what might have been.

"It put you off being a doctor too?" I asked, eager to move away from my foolish fantasies.

"At the time I thought becoming a doctor was what I wanted but when I think about it now I realize I was only doing it to impress my Dad and get his approval. I didn't see all the pressures and worry that came with the job." Edward explained before his expression turned serious.

"It's definitely not the life I pictured for myself. I don't want to be away working all hours of the day, with little life other than work and away for days at a time. I saw what it did to my Mom and I wont put my family through that. I want to be there for my wife and be around to see my kids grow up." He said sincerely.

I felt a warm feeling in my chest and I smiled picturing beautiful children with bronze hair and green eyes before I could stop myself.

"I didn't have a clue what I was going to do after that. Then one summer I got a job at Emmett's Dads site and loved it from the second I started. I enjoyed begin outdoors and doing something different every day. After we graduated from college he offered both of us positions within his company but we knew we wanted to set up on our own." He explained.

"That's pretty impressive," I praised. "Quite a contrast from becoming a doctor though." I pointed out.

"I like my job, Bella" Edward defended.

"I – I didn't mean..." I stuttered and flushed at the thought that I had offended him.

"It's okay. I know you didn't," He teased grinning at me.

"I just enjoy seeing that colour on your cheeks" he added as he reach out to touch my face. Edward froze too as if he realized what he'd done but his uncertainty disappeared when I smiled shyly across at him. His touch lingered a little longer than was friendly before he pulled his hand away and started telling me more about Emmett and the struggles they had faced when starting the company from scratch.

After that we talked about everything and anything. I lost track of time when I was with Edward and I couldn't remember the last time I smiled as much. Not only was he gorgeous, but he was intelligent and witty and I felt myself falling for him the more I discovered about him.

Usually I kept people at a distance, fearful of letting them in but it felt good to have someone to talk to besides Gran and my room-mate Angela, who was the only person I had stayed in contact with after college.

Despite how exhausted I felt I didn't want the night to end. I struggled to hide my tiredness but a yawn fought its way out and Edward noticed.

"You're tired. I'm sorry I didn't realize that was the time. I should probably get going," he apologized as he stood up and took our mugs over to the sink.

When we reached the door Edward hesitated for a moment before he turned back around to face me fully. He lingered in the doorway and we stood there staring at each other for a while, both seemingly struggling for words before Edward broke the silence.

"Thank you for inviting me in. I have had a nice time tonight Bella." I smiled, and blushed at his words.

"Me too," I agreed and I meant it. There was something reassuring about Edward that no longer scared or frightened me.

"We'll have to do it again," I said, surprising myself with such a suggestion.

"I'd like that," he replied, that familiar crooked smile tugging on his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he promised, then turned and headed back down the path. "Goodnight Bella," he shouted.

"Goodnight," I repeated. Disappointment swept through me as I watched him leave.

"Oh and Bella." Edward paused when he was half way down the path. He turned around, that familiar crooked smile tugging on his lips as he called.

"There is no wife. At least not at the moment." He winked playfully.

**AN: Awwww! I was going to break this chapter into 2 but figured you would prefer it all as one. I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. And I promise from now on I'm going to find the time to reply to all of your lovely reviews:) It means the world to me that so many of you are supporting this story:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is a little different than how I'd originally planned it. Lots of you love Grams and wanted more of her in the story so I've listened to your suggestions. I realize I have neglected her character a little so here we have it. Any other suggestions you have I am all ears.**

**The last chapter received the most reviews to date so thank you all so, so much for your kind words and encouragement. Thanks also, to those of you who are adding this story onto alert/ favs list.**

~*~Chapter 5~*~

"Come on Bella, I'm sick of being cooped up all day. Lets go outside and enjoy the sunshine." Grams declared. She was already half way out of her chair before I had a chance to challenge her.

Not that I would have any way. Her suggestion was a pretty good one, because today was one of those miraculously rare days in Forks when the sun decided to shine. I'd even go as far as to say it had to be the hottest day in Forks on record.

Either way, even I had resorted to wearing a summer dress that I usually reserved for when I was visiting Angela in Florida.

It really was a beautiful day; The sky was clear blue, the birds in the trees were chirping, and Gran was right, it was a shame to waste it by being stuck in doors all day.

"Okay, but I don't want you overdoing it," I insisted. "You'll have to tell me if you feel unwell, and you are sitting in the shade too!" I was aware that I sounded like a worrier but, I didn't want her to suffer later.

Undeterred, she waved off my concerns, picked up her stick and started making her way outside before I had chance to help her.

"Morning ladies," a familiar voice called out as we headed to the far side of the garden away from all the banging and hammering that was going on while the guys were busy working away.

"Good morning, Jacob," came Grans chirpy reply.

"Hey Jake," I called out as he helped open up our make shift picnic table, while I went over to get Grans more comfortable chair from the summer house.

I had barely pulled it out of the door when Jake startled me by appearing by my side.

"Here, let me take that for you," he eagerly offered and took it out of my hands as thought it was as light as a feather. I watched in amusement as he marched over to Gran and much to her disapproval helped her into her seat.

I got my second shock of the day when Edward suddenly appeared besides me wearing a teasing grin. "I should have known." I heard him mutter, but all I saw was golden brown skin and hard muscle.

I was pretty flushed from the temperature outside alone, but the fact that Edward was shirtless didn't help matters either. It was pretty distracting and I had to force myself to keep my eyes focused on his face and not his body.

"You know I was unsure whether to bring Jake along on this job or not. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all," he mused.

It took me a few moments to catch up with what he was saying. "What! Why?" I questioned him.

"I thought it might be the case of old feelings returning."H e looked amused again and smirked.

"Huh?" Came my rather inarticulate reply. I was even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Jake has a crush on you. It seems he's been harboring feelings for you for some time." Edward told me completely deadpan.

"Don't be so absurd!" I scoffed at the ridiculousness of his claim. Edward meanwhile seemed rather amused.

"You don't believe me? Take a look for yourself," he urged.

I felt something similar to an electric shock run through me when his arms lightly gripped mine and he turned me around fully to face a very happy Jake. He waved enthusiastically at me, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"See what I mean," Edward claimed before his expression turned thoughtful.

"Of course it doesn't help that your wearing that," he added, then looked at me in shock, as though he hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Why is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I worried, looking down at myself self-consciously.

Sure my dress was a little different from the usual jeans and t shirts I wore, but it was nothing scandalous and revealing.

"No, not at all," Edward replied. He was seriously rivaling me in the blushing stakes. "It's just..." He paused uncertainly, which made me even more worried.

"Just what?" I demanded.

"Distracting," he spoke so quietly I was unsure whether he meant me to hear him or not.

But I did, and I was so stunned by his words that Edward had already moved on too speak with one of his co-workers before I had a chance to respond.

While Edward and his team were busy working on the house I returned to sit with Gran. I didn't dare look at Edward. After our 'moment' earlier I was flustered enough already. Getting caught staring at him again would only make matters worse.

"The one in the middle is pretty dishy." Grans voice drew me out of my thoughts. "Nice arms, a decent face and have you seen his chest?" She praised.

I cringed a little hearing her talk in such a way. I wasn't a prude, but there are some things you don't want to hear your 82 year old Grandmother say.

"Really Gran? What would Grampa Swan say if he could hear you now!" I faked annoyance.

"He'd be pleased that I was enjoying the view," she said cheerfully.

"You know you should take them some drinks over, Bella. They have been working hard all day. They could certainly use a break," she encouraged.

She had a point. Following her request, I went back into the house and brought Nans medication out along with several glasses of water. I gave Gran her pills before heading over to the guys, careful not to spill any of the drinks on my way.

I almost dropped the tray as she called out, "find out if any of them are single and like the older woman."

"Honestly Gran you're terrible!" I declared, laughing at her antics.

"Never said I wasn't," she replied. I could only imagine the wicked smile on her face.

As I made my way over I noticed that there was no sign of Paul. Despite the somewhat frosty start we had gotten off on, he had soon warmed up and he even apologized for the way he had spoken to me in our first meeting. I brushed off his apologies when he later went on to explain that his wife, Leah was due to give birth in a few weeks time and that his concern for her and getting everything ready for the baby's arrival had made him more tired and irritable of late.

When I reached them, Jake eagerly took the tray out of my hands before yelling out for the others to come and join us. Edward appeared moments later and this time I forced my eyes to stay focused on his face. He greeted me with that familiar crooked smile that made me bite my bottom lip.

"No Paul today?" I asked as I handed him a drink. I internally congratulated myself for managing to say that without once looking at his body.

"Leah went into labour late last night," he explained before his expression turned cocky. "Should I be worried? You're not chasing after one of my employees are you?" he playfully added.

"Haha very funny." I think he enjoyed winding me up. In retaliation I went to hit him playfully on the chest, but my teasing quickly came back to bite me in the ass when my palm landed on Edwards bare chest.

He leaned toward me and I froze when I became aware of just how close we were; so close that our noses were almost touching and his lips were only a few inches away from mine. I gulped as I was overcome by the strangest tingling sensation. My heart jumped to my throat, my pulse began to hammer, and an odd combination of heat and chill gripped me.

"I see why you were so keen to take this job all of a sudden boss," a voice I didn't recognize sneered.

I pulled my hand away sharply and stepped away from Edward, putting a little distance between the two of us, but not too much.

"That's enough, James," Edward snapped, his tone sharp, unmistakably irritated.

James didn't seem bothered by Edwards warning, and he came towards us, sending a leering look my way. I was relieved when Edward shifted his position to stand in front of me.

"Get back to work," he ordered, authority in his tone.

"Who's he?" I asked when James finally left us.

"James is covering while Paul is off. He's the only one we could get at such short notice." He explained, though it was clear from his tone that he wasn't happy about it.

A short while later I went back to join Gran in the garden, determined to at least try and act normal around him. All too soon my resolve was slipping. I couldn't seem to help myself and I chanced a few glances in Edward's direction. I immediately regretted it when my gaze came to meet his curious one. He quickly offered me a warm smile just like he always did and I just about melted. That was right before embarrassment took over. I quickly lowered my gaze and was instantly lost in my thoughts of Edward.

"Rather pleasing on the eye aren't they?" Gran sounded smug. I looked to her, embarrassed to have been caught out. She didn't focus on Edward but I knew it was him she was referring to.

"I don't like that one though," she said disapproving, as her gaze focused on James. "You can see it in his eyes. He's trouble, you mark my words," she warned. In this case I didn't doubt her.

"Of course, none of them match up to your Edward." She said, finally putting me out of my misery.

"He's not my Edward, as you well know." I denied but she brushed off my claims like I hadn't spoken.

"He's very buff or whatever it is you kids today call it."

"Gran, the word buff hasn't been used since the 90's," I exaggerated.

"Well, whatever you call it, he's obviously from good stock. You can tell that just by looking at him. Not to mention he's very handsome. His father is a bit of a looker too."

"What's that got to do with anything?" I challenged.

"You've got to compare them to their parents. At least you know he'll age well." She justified.

"Don't you think you are getting a little ahead of yourself." I didn't want her to get her hopes up. "Edward and I are just friends." I had never hated that word more in my life.

"For now maybe, but I've seen him making eyes at you all day. I wish someone would look at me like that." She sighed wishfully.

"Grams," I spoke before she cut me off.

"Don't you Grams me," she said, in that stern voice that I knew meant business. "Before you tell me that I'm going delusional in my old age I've seen you looking just as longingly at him too. Not that I blame you." She said smirking.

"He's got a nice ass. Don't tell me you didn't notice!"

"Gran, stop it, please!" I begged. I was red as a tomato. She was right about one thing though; he did have a nice ass. I'd had had a few sneaky glances at it while he was busy on the roof.

"Okay, fine, I wont mention it again." She conceded, but she didn't look happy about it.

"Thank you." I said, thankful that she we was leaving it at that. I don't think my cheeks could get any more red.

Apparently I spoke too soon as she added, "All I'll say is that he's got big feet too! And you know what they say about men with big feet!"

"Gran!" I shrieked, covering my face with my hands. I could hear her laughing.

"Everything okay ladies?" an awfully familiar voice spoke. I had been so distracted by Grans comments that I hadn't even seen or heard Edward approach us.

When I reluctantly lifted my face to his I could see that he was intrigued, no doubt wondering what had me so flustered. Of course it didn't help that he was shirtless and utterly gorgeous.

"Something amusing you Bella?" he sounded intrigued.

I could only nod in agreement as I felt a blush once again heat my cheeks. I could only hope he didn't notice. Who was I trying to kid? Of course he noticed. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"We were just talking about feet!" Gran declared. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets at her bold declaration.

"Okay," Edward said slowly, looking between the two of us uncertainly.

Before I could die of mortification she elaborated by explain how her ankles were swelling in the heat.

"Right," Edward replied amused, before looking down at me disapprovingly.

"You'll burn if you're not careful," he warned.

"I put sunscreen on earlier." I justified, waving said sunscreen up proudly.

"You need to re apply it. Your starting to go a little pink." He told me, pointing to my back.

"Here let me." Edward offered. He took the cream out of my hand and before I could protest I felt the cooling liquid spread over my back and shoulders. His hands were rough from all the manual work he did but I couldn't deny that it felt nice to have Edwards hands gently tracing over my skin.

I made the mistake of looking over at Gran who was watching the two of us with clear interest in her eye. I sent her a death stare to warn her not to say anything but she apparently had other ideas!

"Are you going to offer to do my back too, Edward," she said, a teasing grin brightening her features.

Edward blushed in response, which Gran took great joy in pointing out. "Don't look so worried. I'm only teasing you," she assured him.

Edward left pretty sharpish after that, but I could see he found her teasing more amusing than creepy. When she was sure he was out of earshot Gran turned to me seriously.

"I know you're shy Bella, but you better hurry up and make your move. Men like him don't stay single for long." She warned.

"I know." I bit my lip worriedly.

"Besides," she added, her playfully grin returning, "Your old Gran might beat you to it!"

"He might be into older women. That's the latest craze now isn't it? Mrs Cope said it was called a jaguar or something like that?"

"Gran!" I groaned but I couldn't help laughing along with her.

**AN: I'm not going to promise an update in the week, but who knows I might be able to squeeze one in. If not, see you again next weekend!**

**I'd love to hear from some of you lurkers, but if not thanks for reading my story all the same.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So much for a possible weekday update! Sorry I have been an epic fail this weekend with updates and for not replying to your wonderful reviews:( I did at least manage to fit in one new chapter, all be it small one. I hope you like it:)**

~**Chapter 6**~

"Do you want another drink?" Edward offered. I nodded back eagerly as he topped up my glass.

This evenings was a surprising but welcome change in our regular after work catch ups.

It hadn't started off that way. I had barley seen much of Edward all day and I was even more disappointed when at end of day I saw him heading towards his truck. At first I thought he was leaving without saying goodbye, but I was pleasantly surprised when he returned a few minutes later with a bottle of wine in his hand and a shy smile on his face.

"I thought we could drink this instead," he'd hesitantly said, as if he thought I would turn him away.

Like that would happen.

Over the passing days our nightly chats after work had become a regular thing, and every day after a long day at work Edward would come over to the house.

Gran was a great cook, much better than myself, and on a few occasions Edward had even stayed for dinner. Gran was glad of the extra company and she would take great pleasure in teasing and sometimes flirting with Edward!

However, Edward gave as good as he got, refusing to let the 'old dear' out do him. It was really funny to watch, but behind their teasing, it was obvious that there was genuine affection between the two of them.

Gran enjoyed spending time with Edward, and she wasn't the only one.

We'd gotten closer as the days had passed and I felt there was a definite friendship building between the two of us. I wasn't used to feeling so comfortable around anyone besides Gran, but Edward made me feel things I wasn't used to feeling.

In the short time I had known him, Edward had become the closest friend I'd ever had, and while I knew that I shouldn't get too attached, I found myself drawn to him in a way that I'd never been drawn to anyone before.

It was understandable really because quite honestly Edward was everything I wanted and looked for in a man. He was smart, gorgeous,thoughtful, and incredibly funny. But what really drew me to him was how smart he was. I had always had a thing for brains and Edward was beyond intelligent.

I must admit that the more time I spent with him and getting to know him, the more I found myself fascinated by him. I could listen to Edward talk for hours on end, and not mind because simply hearing his voice and listening to what he was saying mesmerized me.

He had that magical ability to turn what should have been the most boring of conversation into the most fascinating topic in the world. Even when he was talking about construction, or other subjects which I had absolutely no clue about, he made it interesting.

As I got to know him better, learning about everything from his pet hates to his little quirks. They only made him all the more intriguing. He was charming and charismatic and consequently I found myself blushing at the littlest of things. The slightest touch or simple compliment would leave me flustered.

Moreover Edward was exceptional at his job. It was quite impressive to see how hands on he was and how hard he worked. He was the first to arrive in the mornings and the last to leave at night. I respected him all the more for that.

Edward set very high standards and I'd often hear him directing his co workers. He had the amazing ability to draw the best out of people and I could see how hard he had worked to make the company a success.

He loved his job and that showed in his enthusiasm. It was quite something to see and I often found myself fascinated by the little insignificant things he did. Like the way he chewed his lip when he was deep in thought or how he'd run his hand through his unruly hair when he was frustrated.

I relied on our daily routine and throughout the day I looked forward to our chats. In all honesty I didn't know what I was going to do when work on the house was complete and I had to return to the lonely life I had once found comfort in.

Occasionally I would catch Edward gazing out longingly, seemingly deep in thought. I often found myself pondering what was on his mind at that precise moment.

A few times I contemplated the possibility that this insanely perfect guy could be interested in me and that I wasn't alone in my attraction, but I quickly cast my foolish hopes aside. Edward was quite simply way out of my league and I had to keep telling myself to stop getting my hopes up. There was no point risking getting my heart broken by mistaking Edward friendlessness for anything more.

Men like Edward wouldn't be interested in someone like me, I could imagine Renee's bitter voice saying as she had previously loved to point out.

My mothers harsh words had never felt more truer than on this occasion. But for once, I wanted to believe otherwise.

With that depressing thought in mind I reached for my wine and took a large gulp much to Edwards amusement.

Before long one drink soon turned in to two and before either of us knew it, we had moved on to our second bottle of wine. I'd never been much of a drinker and while I wasn't drunk, I was definitely feeling a little tipsy.

"So, I forgot to tell you earlier, you have a secret admirer," I announced when I had finished sipping my wine.

"Really?" Edward's curious gaze met mine. His eyes danced with excitement and intrigue.

"Yeah, my Gran is after you!" I declared while Edward started choking on his drink.

"What?" He questioned when he had finally come to the end of his coughing fit. Dare I say it but he looked strangely disappointed.

"Yeah, she's decided to give younger men a try and you're her first target." I teased.

Edward smiled back, but behind his smile I could see that he was debating something.

"As much as I like and admire your Grandmother, she's not the Swan I'm interested in."

The sincerity in his tone silenced me. I felt my cheeks flush at his words and when I finally met Edwards intense gaze, I really didn't know what to say to that.

I never dared to believe that Edward felt anything for me deeper than friendship. Sure, we had shared a lot of banter, a few teasing remarks and a little light flirting here and there, but he had never came out with anything so bold before.

"You know, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time" Edward continued, his tongue loosened by the alcohol  
"Really?" I asked disbelievingly.  
"Yes, really," Edward repeated smiling. "I've been looking for an opportunity to meet the illusive Bella Swan." he said and ran his hand through his hair with that same self-consciousness I had sensed earlier.

"I doubt that. I'm hardly very interesting." I complained.

"I beg to differ," Edward insisted before his expression turned more serious. "You know I used to look out for you in town." He revealed. He kept his eyes downcast but I could see a light grin was tugging on his lips.

"No you didn't!" I argued but Edwards stern expression told me otherwise.

"I assure you I did! 4 0'clock on Thursday afternoons, that's when you would do your weekly shop. Am I right?" he said smugly.

I nodded back, too shocked to reply. I never thought Edward would have noticed me before. On the few occasions I saw him in town I never thought I was even on his radar.

"I'd wait to see your pretty little face rushing around, like you had a million and one things to do," he admitted while I gapped at him in shock.

"I wanted to come over and introduce myself but I figured that might scare you off. You always seemed so shy and closed off."

I didn't deny it; the chances were I would have run a mile.

"Are you ever going to tell me the real reason you hide out here ?" Edward asked softly.

"I'm not hiding," I denied, but we both knew it was a lie.

"Well, I'm here when you're ready to talk about it," he spoke and reached for my hand. I was hesitant to let him, but when his large hands enveloped mine, I felt strangely peaceful.

As always with Edward time flew by quickly. It had turned dark outside and our final bottle of wine lay idle on the table, long since drunk but we kept talking about anything and everything.

"I should probably get going," Edward told me suddenly, but he seemed as reluctant to go, as I was for him to leave.

Looking down at my watch, I was stunned to discover that we had been talking for hours, and it was close to 1 o'clock in the morning. Where had time gone? And why didn't it feel like enough?

I watched as Edward stood up slightly gingerly and realised how much he had had to drink too. Certainly too much for me to even contemplate letting him drive home.

"You should stay here tonight if you'd like," I offered instinctively, then quickly backtracked when I realised how that sounded.

"On the sofa of course," I added, blushing and trying to look everywhere other than at Edwards amused face.

When I was finally able to meet his gaze, all sign of his earlier teasing was gone. Instead he had that look again; the one I couldn't comprehend what it meant it or what he was thinking.

"I'd better not. Besides, Emmett is already on his way." He told me and then right then a car horn sounded from outside.

"Talk of the devil," Edward spoke, though he made no effort to be on his way.

We both stood there staring at one another both seemingly at a sudden loss for words, interrupted only by the blaring of a car horn.

"I really should go before he wakes up the whole neighbourhood. Beside, I don't think you're ready to meet Emmett yet," he joked.

"Why is he really that bad?" I worried.

"Hardly," Edwards laughter filled the room. "I just don't want him scaring you off."

Before I could utter a response Edward engulfed me in his arms in a gentle hug. I somehow managed to stay standing when his lips lightly brushed against my cheek. His day old scruff rubbed against my face but despite that it was perfect. I wanted to stay on this moment forever but when the horn sounded again, we reluctantly pulled apart.

"I'd better go, I don't want to push my luck." Edward said, offering me that devastating smile again before he rushed out the door.

I watched him go, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

~~Chapter 7~~

I dreamed of Edward last night.

Of course, dreaming of Edward was not something new for me. I frequently dreampt about him, though I had never had any dreams that were nearly as racy as this time round.

At the end of a typical day Edward had come to find me in the kitchen, except this time he came towards me with determination in his eyes. When he reached me, he ran his hands up and down my body before he kissed me hard and possessively. After that a frenzy begins as our hands clumsily pull at the others clothing, each of us desperately wanting to get closer. Then Edward lifted me into his arms as though I were as light as a feather and carried me through the house. I woke up just as we were about to enter my bedroom.

Whether it be because of the dream or the memory of Edwards departure last night, I was slightly nervous at the thought of seeing him today. My calamity seemed to heighten, and somehow I managed to be even more clumsy and incapable than usual.

Not only did I burn my hand on the stove, I tripped and almost fell down the stairs this morning.

I don't know why but I just couldn't relax.

My nervousness increased ten fold when Edward arrived to start work.

Uncontrollably, I felt a blush heat my cheeks. It sounds ridiculous I know, but I swear the way he looked at me made me panic that he could read my mind.

It didn't help matters that he was wearing my favourite shirt; the same one he had started off wearing in my dream. I flushed just thinking about it.

After exchanging pleasantries, I led him towards the kitchen quickly and focused on making him a drink to keep my thought at bay.

We spoke briefly and as I handed Edward his drink he spotted the red rash that was forming on my hand.

"What happened here?" he asked, softly reaching out to touch the reddened skin around my hand.

"I burnt it on the stove this morning," I explained.

Edward tutted disapprovingly. While he continued inspecting the damage, he started outlining the plans for today. Work seemed to be going well and few of the guys were making a start on the flooring inside the house, while the rest finished repairing the roof.

On his way outside, he paused by the stairs, looked at them thoughtfully before he spoke.

"I will add a rail onto the stairs for your Gran, if you'd like?" he thoughtfully offered.

I looked at Edward for a moment, really looked at him. Could this man be any more perfect? He was kind and thoughtful and completely selfless.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Edward asked, self consciously.

"Nothing." I denied, blushing and looking everywhere other than at him.

"It's not nothing. Your cheeks tell me otherwise. Tell me." he pressed, reaching out to touch said cheek so that I would look at him.

I knew Edward well enough to know that he wasn't going to let it go until I told him, so I did.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you're not married yet, or at the very least seeing somebody." I surprised even myself with my honesty.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"You're kind and thoughtful, not to mention a good looking guy. I would have thought you'd have been snapped up by now for sure."

"You think I'm attractive?" Edward smirked.

Trust him to focus on that.

"You own a mirror, Edward. I'm sure you know how attractive you are." I defended.

"I'm not going to lie to you Bella. I get offers, sure I do. But... " he paused and I was instantly intrigued.

"But what?" I pressed.

"I've seen my parents together. They're happy and even after all the years they've been together they're closer than ever. I want what they have and I'm not going to settle for anything less than that."

Before I had chance to respond a loud clattering sounded from outside, making both of us jump.

"I better go see what Jake broke now" Edward smiled ruefully, before rushing outside to inspect the damage.

The rest of the day passed without incident.I hadn't seen Edward since this morning, but with the amount of work I had to catch up on this week it was probably for the best. I had just finished my jobs for the day when a commotion coming from outside caught my attention.

Intrigued, I went into the living room to see what was going on, except Gran had already beat me to it when I found her spying out of the window.

"Gran get back! They'll see you!" I ordered, while trying to have a sneaky look myself. It was useless, because between all the men gathered around the truck I couldn't see anything.

"Come on, lets go see what all the fuss is about." Gran declared.

"What's going on out here?" she said, putting on a stern voice as we made our way towards them. "We don't pay you to stand around talking all day!" she faked outrage.

The group disperse quickly, revealing Paul holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Ahhh isn't she a cutie," Gran cooed. "Let me have a hold," she begged, eagerly taking the baby out of Pauls arms.

I sent him an apologetic smile before turning to the lady besides me, who I assumed must be Pauls wife, Leah. "I'm sorry, she goes a little crazy when she sees a newborn baby." I apologised.

"It's okay, were used to it by now." she smiled genuinely. "You must be the famous Bella. It's so great to finally meet you," she said, extending her hand towards me.

I didn't like the sound of that. What had Paul said about me? My concern must have showed on my face, for she was quick to reassure me.

"Only good things I assure you. Edward has told me all about you. He has done nothing but sing your praises," she added as if to ease my confusion.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I turned my focus to the scene in front of me.

I watched in amusement as the baby was passed around the group, one by one, while Paul was busy taking pictures of each of them. Much to her delight, Grams had managed to get her hands on the baby again, until Edward declared it was finally his turn.

He took the baby from Grams, adeptly putting one hand under her head, the other under her bottom and gently rocked her from side to side.

Seeing Edward like this did strange things to my inside, and I could only look on in awe at Edwards contentment. I watched in wonder as the baby was sat comfortably in the crook of his arm. Edwards grin only widened as he smiled down at her. I felt my heart swell at the look in his eyes and couldn't look away.

As scary as it was for me to admit, I was beginning to realize that I was more than just smitten. I was falling in love with Edward.

"He's so good with her isn't he?" Leahs voice broke my reverie. I looked up to see her looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah, he looks very at home holding her," I agreed, slightly winded by my sudden realization.

"He's like it with the boys too. Edward is their Godfather. I couldn't ask for a better role model for my boys," she said proudly.

"He's a really good guy. He will make somebody a great husband and father some day," she smiled fondly.

You don't have to tell me that, I thought wishfully.

"It's about time he found a nice girl to settle down with." Leah added, sending me a devious smile before her expression turned more thoughtful.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping the mark here, but I consider Edward family. I don't know your story and I wont ask. Just know that Edward is one of the good guys. He would do anything for you, so don't keep him away too long."

"I know he's one of the good guys," I admitted, suddenly felling the need to explain myself. "I just find it hard trusting people. And Edward seems to good to be true. I'm not used to guys like him being interested in someone like me. It doesn't make sense. So as nice as he his and no matter the lovely things he says, I worry he might not want anything more than friendship." I admitted.

"Bella," Leah was laughing so much she had to pause to take a breathe. I didn't find out what she was going to say, because Edward came over to us before she could continue.

"Do you want a hold?" he offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't." I replied hesitantly.

The last time I held a baby was when my cousin Jessica was born, and she didn't stop crying from the minute she was placed in to my arms until the second she was back with my auntie.

"Don't be silly," Leah instructed, nudging me forward. "Edward has been hogging her long enough. She doesn't bite I promise."

As soon as she was placed in my arms, I held her tentatively at first, careful not to drop her. When I was sure she was secure, I reached out to touch her chubby little hand. In response she gripped my finger tightly.

"She's got quite a grip on her" When I glanced up, Edward was looking at me strangely.

"What is it? Am I holding her wrong?" I panicked.

"No, nothing like that," he replied before Paul instructed the two of us to get together for a photo. Edwards arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his side, with the baby nestled snugly between the two of us. While Paul continued taking photos I made the mistake of catching Grans eye, who was watching the two of us curiously.

"Now that's a picture I could get used to seeing. When am I going to get some grand-babies of my own?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Kill me now!

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your lovely reviews. They really do mean the world to me and make try to update sooner. All being well there will hopefully be another update tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Wow I was worried the last chapter was a bit of a filler chapter but you guys loved broody Edward just as much as I did:) Thank you for all of your positive comments. This update is much later than planned- sorry about that! But I hope you will think it has been worth the wait;) I hope you like it. Eeek!**

**~*~Chapter 8~*~**

After I had recovered from Grans embarrassing outburst I hurried inside the house to make a start on dinner before I headed into town. The sight of Edward with the baby had sent my ovaries into overdrive, so I was glad to get away for a bit, even if it was only to do my weekly shop and pick up Grans medication.**  
**

Except when my ancient truck refused to start, it looked like my trip into town would have to wait until another time.

Bloody typical.

Stupid pile of junk! I huffed, slamming the car door in anger as I marched back towards the house, much to Edwards amusement. "What did the truck ever do to you?" he laughed.

"The stupid thing wont start!" I ranted.

"I can give you a ride into town." Edward offered immediately, and I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." I replied. I didn't want to put him out.

"You didn't ask me, I'm offering. It's no trouble, I've got to get a few supply's from town anyway. Besides, I think your Gran will be more disappointed if she has to go without here sneaky sherry." Edward smirked.

He was right about that.

"Just give me ten minutes and I'll be with you," he told me.

}*{

"I can meet you outside in about 20 minutes?" I told Edward when he had parked the car outside the store.

I didn't want to hold him up any longer than necessary. Edward meanwhile seemed in no great hurry to be on his way.

"Didn't you need to pick up some parts from the yard?" I asked.**  
**

I was even more confused when Edward blushed, and he started rubbing the back of his neck; a gesture I'd come to realize meant he was either hiding something or nervous.

And then it suddenly hit me.

"You didn't need to come into town, did you?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question.

Edward didn't deny it, but his lack of response spoke for itself.

"You tricked me!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you wouldn't except my help if I didn't," he defended. Despite my annoyance at his underhand tactics, I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness.

Still, I wasn't going to let him off lightly.

"You could have just told me, you know. I'm not that stubborn." I said.

When Edward raised his eyebrows comically, I nudged him playfully before conceding and following him inside the store.

As we made our way through the entrance I could see a few envious women giving us funny looks. No doubt they were wondering what someone like Edward was doing with a nobody like me.

Disheartened, I looked down shopping list and tried to ignore their stares. When Edward ask if everything was okay, I shook off his concerns and realized how silly I was being.

What should have been a simple shopping trip took longer than I thought with Edward to keep me company, making polite conversations as we went along, picking up my items.**  
**

I learnt that Edward wasn't as perfect as I thought he was, when he confessed to being a hopeless cook. Nevertheless, I couldn't control my laughter when he told me funny stories from when he was growing up, and at college with Emmett, who was apparently as bad a cook as he was.

Who would have thought grocery shopping could be so much fun?

As per usual I lost track of time when I was with Edward and when I glanced at my watch I was shocked to see that time was getting on. I was worried I would miss the pharmacy so when Edward offered to pick up Grans medication for me I gratefully accepted this offer.

Without Edward around to distract me, I managed to get my shopping done a lot quicker, and I had almost finished picking up the last of my groceries when a pair of voices down the opposite aisle caught my attention when I heard Edwards name mentioned.

I listened as they began speculating about what he was doing with me, but instead of feeling hurt by their remarks, I was angry. Who were they to say that Edward was too good for me?

Ignoring their catty remarks, I hurried to get out of there as quickly as I could. Edward found me when I had finishing paying at the cashier. He took the bags from me, effortlessly holding them in one hand, while his other came to find mine at my side.

As we walked back to the truck, I smiled to myself thinking how wrong girls had been. It was just jealously, plain and simple. What they thought didn't bother me nowhere near as it once would have.

I glanced up at Edward, only to find that he was already watching me. Catching me staring he winked at me, before he began loading my bags into his truck.

As we drove back to the house Edward and I still hadn't run out of things to talk about. It was so easy, almost effortless when we were together. We spoke about our plans for the coming weekend. When we passed a restaurant that had recently opened in town Edward revealed that it was meant to be good.

It was only when we reached house that I realized we had been gone so long. It was starting to get dark outside, and all of the cars were gone from the driveway with the exception of one.

When the car came to a stop, Edward ever the gentleman not only helped me unload my bags, but he insisted on taking them to the door for me.

"Thanks for today." I began. "You're always helping me out in some way. I really don't know how to thank you."

"There is something you could do for me in return?" he spoke so quietly, I was unsure whether he meant me to hear him or not.

I was instantly curious. Of course, it didn't help that he was doing that unnerving starry thing I'd noticed he did from time to time.

"What is that?" I asked hesitantly, a little nervous by his odd behavior.

"Have dinner with me on Friday?" he asked, suddenly.

"Oh." His frankness took me by surprise. I didn't know what to say, and I could only stare at him in shock as I tried to process what he was asking.

"Your killing me here, Bella," Edwards voice interrupted my shock.

"Sorry, you took me by surprise is all," I told him honestly, still a little taken aback .

"Bella, please," Edward said, his voice sounding weary. "Will you put me out of my misery!"

It was only then that I realized I still hadn't answered him. No wonder he looked so anxious.

"Of course. Yes. Definitely. I'd love to." I exclaimed, nervous making me ramble when a simple yes would have sufficed. I felt my cheeks flush at my embarrassing word vomit but Edwards relieved smile made my discomfort worthwhile.

"We could give that new place in town a try if you like?" he suggested, and I smiled in understanding.

"That's why you mentioned it earlier?" Edward merely shrugged, before he continued.

"I have one more favor to ask you." He said seriously. For some reason he looked even more nervous than moments earlier when he had asked me out and I couldn't understand why.

What could possibly be more nerve racking than that?

"Okay then, lets hear it?" I said hesitantly, slightly puzzled by his odd behavior.

I didn't have chance to ponder the reason behind Edward's strange behavior because he came towards me slowly. Very gently he reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers. Slowly they work their way down, to my neck, finding their way to the back of my head where they came to rest.

And as we continue to gaze at one another, my breath catches and when Edwards eyes drifted down at my lips, I swear they twitched in anticipation.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered when his lips were mere inches from mine.

I wasn't capable of speaking by now and I could only manage a slight nod before his eager lips brushed against mine. He kissed me slowly, reverently, like he thoughtful I would break. Of their own accord my hands found their way up and across his broad shoulders, while his one hand cradled my face; the other gripping my waste, urging me towards him, as his lips meet mine, more passionate than before.

At this point all I can do is feel. Feel my breath, feel your breath. I never imagined it could feel like this. Sure I had been kissed before; I wasn't that naive, but none of my previous encounters had felt anywhere near as good as this.

I had never wanted a man as much as I wanted him, but rather than feeling scared by that revelation, I was reassured by Edward's strength and gentle touches, and I trusted him completely.

Edward kissed me once, twice, three times before our lips finally separate and we drew back from each other. I opened my eyes still slightly dazed and still wanting more.

I'm certain my cheeks were flushed and my lips as swollen as his are, but I couldn't wipe the wide smile from my face. Edward too seemed just as happy. His smile was blinding, and the way he was looking at me made me feel beautiful.

We stood their staring at one another, for an immeasurable amount of time, both of us with matching silly smiles on our face, while Edward hands were trailing an invisible path up and down my arms

"I should go," he said begrudgingly, nuzzling the side of my face before drifting back to my lips.

Again we kiss, and soon his lips slide away from mine and find their way down to my neck, before his body started shaking in silent laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked defensively.

Edward quickly cut off my protest by brushing his lips against mine, gently and much too short for my liking.

"As much as I would like to stay, we have an audience," his eyes danced with amusement.

"What! Who?" I panicked. Edward meanwhile looked more amused.

"Don't look now, but your Gran is watching us at the window."

"Oh God," I sighed, dropping my head against his chest and groaning at the thought of the interrogation I was going to face once I went inside. Edward held me against him, his laughter dying down slowly.

I stared up at him, faking annoyance. "She's going to give me hell when I go in there."

"I'm not sorry," Edward said defiantly.

"Neither am I." I admitted.

"I suppose I should go." He sounded as reluctant as I was for him to leave.

"You don't have to, you could come inside for a while." I suggested. I wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

Edward rested his head against mine, groaning under his breathe as he quietly said, "Bella, I'm trying to be a gentleman here and your making it a difficult task right now."

"Okay, I'll be good" I sighed, reluctantly stepped back and putting a little distance between the two of us.

"I'll see you in the morning." Edward placed one quick peck on my lips before he walked down the driveway, but not before waving dramatically at the window where Gran was likely cheering the two of us on.

After I had watched him get inside his truck I went into the house, too delighted to care about the Spanish inquisition I was about to face.

"Bella!" Grans chirpy voice echoed down the hall.

"Not now Gran," I called out as I rushed past the living room and into the kitchen.

I had only just made a start on unpacking my shopping when a knock on the front door startled me. I had no doubt who it was, and I rushed to get it, a smile already on my face as I called.

"Miss me already?"

I opened the door fully expecting to see Edwards crooked smile, instead I got the shock of my life when its wasn't Edward who was stood before me; it was Renee!

**AN: Hands up who saw that one coming?**

**More importantly, we finally we got their first kiss! Hooray!**

**Until next time:)**


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

I opened my mouth again, but no words came out, and I stayed frozen on the spot staring at my Mom for a long moment trying to take it all in.

In all honesty I still couldn't believe she was here. It had been almost 4 years since the last time I saw Renee, and she looked a lot different than how I remembered her. Time had most certainly not been kind to her: she had aged considerably, she'd clearly lost a lot of weight, and her face looked gaunt and slightly haggard.

I expected that when the time came that I saw my Mother again, all the hurt and betrayal I felt would come to the surface, and that I would feel bitter and angry about how she had treated me so callously when I'd lived with her, and how she had abandoned me so easily afterwards.

And I wanted to be mad at her; really I did. Except all of my anger somehow evaporated, when I took in her run-down appearance. Uncontrollably, I felt sorry for her. Perhaps that made me weak and pathetic but I couldn't help the way I felt.

Still, I wasn't going to let my emotions get the better of me. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that Renee was here to make an amends after all this time. She didn't do anything without an ulterior motive and I was instantly on my guard as to why she had decided to pay us a visit all of a sudden.

"Mom, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" I asked wearily.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" She coolly responded, her expression giving nothing away. "Well, aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"Of course, come in," I said, as I awkwardly stepped aside. She passed me by without so much as a smile or even a hug. Nothing. It felt like we were the total strangers we had always been.

I followed behind apprehensively as Renee went into living room where Gran was eager to see who our visitor was. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She was actually speechless for a good few minutes while she stared at my mother in surprise.

Renee, meanwhile seemed undeterred by Grans silence and was her typically honest self as she declared, "Well, the old place certainly hasn't changed very much." She looked around the room dismissively before spitefully adding. "In fact I think it is exactly as it was over twenty years ago."

"Why you cheeky so and so. You have some front coming here and criticising this house after all that you have done!" Gran was outraged.

"It's okay Gran. I'll deal with this." I interrupted. I could tell she was getting riled up so I attempted to calm her down. It wasn't good for her health to get overly stressed. Besides, I was more than capable of dealing with Renee on my own so I urged her to go to head upstairs.

"Why don't you go upstairs? I'll be fine," I reassured her though she looked unconvinced.

Reluctantly, Gran made her way upstairs, but I could tell she wasn't very happy about it.

"I see the old bat is as interfering as ever. She never could keep her nose out of anything." Renee's comments incensed me! "How dare you! Gran has been good to me." I defended.

"Don't be so sensitive, Bella. I'm only teasing.**" **Renee replied before turning her smile on me.

"What is it you actually want?" I asked. I'd had enough of her creeping around me when she obviously wanted something, though for the life I couldn't understand what that was.

Renee looked reluctant as she admitted, "I need your help."

"Help how?" I worried.

"You must have known that Phil and I were having trouble before you moved out? Well we split up not long after," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," I didn't know what else to say.

"Things were tough for a while but then I met Peter. He was charming and handsome; a real catch. We married sooner after- too soon. It wasn't until after we married that I realized he wasn't the man I thought he was. He gambled, and drank a lot which meant we were always struggling. If that weren't bad enough, I lost my job and things went from bad to worse. That's when Peter left me but not before leaving me in even more of a mess. Ever since it's been a struggle to keep up with the rent, the loans and his debts. I'm on the verge of loosing the house. I need your help, Bella. Please, you're the only one I can ask."

"And what makes you think we can help you? As I'm sure you're aware, were hardly rolling in money." I told her honestly. As sorry as I felt for her I had a feeling she was only telling me part of the story to gain my sympathy.

"You've got this house. Things must be pretty cosy if you can afford to have some home improvements," she speculated.

"Yes, improvements that have taken months of saving and struggling to afford." I snapped, my temper getting the better of me. "You know what; I don't have to justify myself to you. I can't believe the only reason you're here is to ask for money!" I sighed, exasperated.

"It's not like I've asked you for anything before." Renee reasoned.

"No, you haven't. You've made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing from me at all."

"I might have known you'd be so selfish!" She replied bitterly.

"Selfish!" I could barely get my words out, I was so angry. But when I did I could hear my voice rising. No doubt Gran could hear every word we were saying. I worried that she would come down so I tried to lower my tone when I was finally able to continue.

"Selfish!" I repeated, exasperated by her claims. "I'm not the one who left as soon as I was born and was never there for me after. Mom, I haven't even seen you in almost four years! And in that time when did you ever call me or even attempt to get in touch? No phone calls, not even a birthday card. Nothing! And now the only time you come back is to try and get money out of me!"

"I should have known that I was wasting my time asking you to see reason. You always were your Fathers Daughter." She sneered.

"Don't you dare bring Dad into this!" I snapped. Dad was my weakness and Renee seized on it.

"Why not? It's true. If he were here asking you for help you wouldn't have even hesitated!"

"You know, you're right. I would, because unlike you Dad cared for me. He looked after me! He actually wanted me around! Whereas the only reason you are here is for your own benefit. Now go get out. I've heard enough."

I didn't turn around to see if Renee was following me when I headed to the front door, but by the time I had opened it I turned around to find her right behind me looking furious.

"Goodbye Renee." I spoke as I held the door open for her.

"I'm going, and believe me I wont be coming back." She said sorely once she realized I wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

"I hope you enjoy your sad little life alone," she added bitterness spiking her words.

"Sad life?" I laughed at her claims. "I'm much happier than I ever was with you in my life." I retaliated.

"Oh, you mean that man I saw you with earlier?" she laughed as though it was the most funniest thing in the world.

"I don't believe for one moment he'll stick around. I give it a couple of weeks, a month tops, before he gets bored and moves onto someone new. That's if he hasn't already." She sniggered.

"You don't know anything about Edward," I defended.

" I don't have to. It doesn't take a genius to see that he's way out of your league." She looked me up and down in one brief dismissive glance.

"Do you really think you'll be enough for him? He'll be gone, you mark my words. Enjoy it while it lasts!" Those were her parting comments before she stormed outside, slamming the door behind her.

**An:First of all I'm sorry that it is a really short chapter today, but I know it has been a while since my last update. I had planned on posting one more chapter before my holiday and clearly that didn't go to plan:( But I'm back now and updates should be more regular from now on I promise.**

**Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this story. I'm really happy that so many of you have taken to it so much.**

**Until next time! There will be more Edward in the next chapter I promise!**


End file.
